Proposal Under A Waterfall
There is no denying it, love runs strong in the Wilde family When a fox finds that special someone, it sure is a happy day There aren´t many days in our lives that romantic Looks like that tradition now continues with Nick My son just told me how his proposal to Judy was a huge success Which brings back memories to me too of our days Years ago, Marian and I were underneath a waterfall in the woods at night On her birthday she had wonderful presents and a dinner too before this moment It was a gloriously bright summer night underneath a full moon I looked into your shining eyes while walking there with you, my gorgeous vixen Already in my swimming trunks, I led you towards the waterfall while clasping your arm You soon took off your purple summer dress, getting ready for a swim In your tiny pink bikini around the lake, you were a real beauty to look at Just like with your smooth orange fur, shiny white teeth and curvaceous butt As I praised how great you look, you did the same and smooched me on my snout Your kiss is tastier than any ice cream flavor, which is saying a lot I remember our childhood years, when you were a cute kit that I hanged out with playfully Until you grew up into a sexy vixen with a most beautiful face and a most feminine body You are from a wealthy family, but you still are as humble and kind as an ordinary girl Smiling at me, you descended to the water with me like to a swimming pool Lying in the warm water together, under the waterfall like a big shower I picked the most beautiful lily flower there and placed it on your ear We had known each other for two years and our love had been so strong For a man whose life hadn´t always been so easy, you were a real blessing We kept on bathing on the lake as we cuddled close to each other gently I could see it in all its glory, your vulpine beauty We even got into a natural state as you let me hold you in my arms With the fireflies and the stars shining, this night was full of romance I felt your tail wrapped around my leg as I rubbed your furry belly Your love and care means more to me than anything else in the world, my foxy lady After making out, we sat down on a log by the lake to get dry together Finally it was time I revealed the surprise I had been prepared for I picked out a velvet box that I had hidden around the waterfall before Opening it up before your eyes, revealing an engagement ring with a ruby shaped like a flower Your face was amazed as I humbly asked the important question To which you answered yes, right before kissing me with the greatest affection So many years have passed, and it´s still the one night in my life I´ll never forget You haven´t changed a bit since then, sweetheart I can see it warms your heart too every time I remind you of that To everything wonderful in our lives, that served as a start to it Now that tradition continues with Nick and his rabbit lady Their wedding will be a great day to us all, I can safely say For his and my happiness, I have to thank you, Marian As well as for being such a good-hearted, wise and beautiful woman I´m happy to continue this married life so prosperous and wonderful That started with a proposal under a waterfall. Category:What if-scenarios Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:Robian fics Category:Prequel stories Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Proposal stories